LookingForAlibrandiwhat next?
by SITA295
Summary: I loved the book Looking for Alibrandi, yet it just didn't finish. This story continues about Josie, her family, friends and love life. Would Jacob and Joise ever get back togerther again? PLEASE READ!!!
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone!!! Ciao, ni hao, ney how, salut, konichiwa. and that's all I know! Anyway, this is my first ever fanfic and it is a follow on from Looking For Alibrandi (the book). I try to be as creative as I can and I'll try and follow Melina Marchetta's style of writing. Also, if I can I'll be as accurate as possible, bringing in only a few characters at the most. Well I hope you enjoy my fic and any opinions, ideas and so forth are welcome at all times. but please try and be a bit encouraging ^_^;  
  
Disclaimer: Uh. what am I supposed to write? Just that Looking For Alibrandi isn't mine? Okay. umm. it isn't mine ^_~.  
  
It's been a while since the end of last year. So much happened, yet it went by so quickly. John's death, Michael's return, the 'Alibrandi' truth, the HSC and of course, Jacob Coote. I still think of him often, it's like he's always still around. I've seen him a few times since we broke up, mainly because of Anna and Anton but I've never approached him.  
  
He kept his promise and offered to take me to grad at the end of last year, but I was too hurt to say yes. Instead, I went with Robert (my cousin). It was all right I guess and I passed with great marks. I've started studying law at a university campus this year.  
  
I heard from Anton that Jacob passed his HSC as well and in fact, he didn't do too badly. Instead of being a mechanic, Anton told me he's doing engineering. I was surprised he would still study after year twelve. Well, I guess I sort of understand now with all that crap he said that day he dumped me. Wait. I don't understand, why do I keep bringing him up. He's out of my life now isn't he? But I can't lie to myself about one thing though, and that is, I can't forget Jacob Coote. He was my first love and I had my first kiss with him.  
  
On the subject of guys, some trivia on my friends' status': Lee and Matt broke up after a while. something to do with personalities, I doubt it, I bet it's something to do with the word BED. Sera and Angelo broke up and she hit on some weirdo guy. unsuccessful so now she's with Mr Mystery, she won't tell us who he is. I wonder if she is actually single for once. Well, I doubt it, she hasn't been without a boyfriend for more than a week since she was fourteen. Anna and Anton Valavic are still going very strong. He doesn't pressure for anything and they are madly in love with each other. Also, Anton is my one and only source of information on Jacob. but it's not like I'm that obsessed with him so Anton and I are just friends. He knows what to tell me when I want to know about Jacob, I don't need to ask.  
  
My status? Well I'll always believe that one day Jacob and I would be together again. I'm looking forward to that 'one 'day'. As for now, well I have inherited my mother and grandmother's beauty after all. Quite a few guys have asked me out at uni, but I turned all of them down. I'm just no read to be hurt again.  
  
Law isn't too bad. Especially when you father is a barrister. But it isn't too easy. Ivy studies at my uni as well, she took up psychology. She said she wants to help people before it's too late like John. We are friends now, we understood that John wanted more than anything for us to be there for each other when he was gone and now we are.  
  
Family wise, things have only changed a little. Nonna and my relationship is stronger. Mum is starting to accept nonna more and she is mush less criticizing. She doesn't know of course about Marcus Sandford and I believe that she never should. Nonna lets Michael into the house now, and I think she even likes him, who couldn't? Mum and Paul Presilio stopped seeing each other and that's the same as Michael with his girlfriend. They blush every now and again when they see each other. I don't know what's with them, there is literally nothing keeping them away from each other.  
  
Well that's been around what's on with me, Josephine Andretti -- who never was an Alibrandi, he should have been a Sandford and who might never be a Coote - for the last few months. I must say, I'm excited for what's in store for me next.  
  
Author's Notes: Well that was my story.. First chapter, there still is a lot more to go. Please review and tell me if you would rather me update more often with shorter chapters or update less with longer chapters. Short chapters would be around 500 words in length and long ones would be at about 1000-1100 words. Thanks heaps and heaps. And by the way, pretty please with sugar and ice cream and a cherry and whatever topping you like on top. can you review? Thanks!!! Luv lots, sita.  
  
Bye, zai jian, joy geen, Ja ne, ciao, au revoir!  
  
*~*~*~* Yesterday was history, tomorrow a mystery, today's a gift so that's why we call it present.*~*~*~*  
  
*** One last note.. Melina Marchetta has written a new book. Not a sequel, just another Italian-Australian book. 


	2. chapter 2

It was really weird today. Another guy from campus asked me out. His name is James. I've got to admite, he is really gorgeous. Different from Jacob and even John. Jacob is a rebel hot and John, well, he had a sweet handsome look. James on the other hand is a mixture, making him drop dead gorgeously cute. And he's really smart. He's the same age as me and we do lay together. We met a few times coz he knows Ivy and sometimes we say hi at the uni. But other than that, I never knew he liked me that way. now I think back though, he was pretty eager. The weird thing is, he knows Anton. So Anna is beggine me to go on a double date with her. I'm just not too sure though.  
  
I've been thinking it over, I guess I can't wait for Jacob all my life. Even Lee and Sera are telling me to loosen up and go out with James. I really don't know.  
  
I told Mum and Michael about it. They even think it's a great idea, 'I mean, what do you have to lose?' they would say. I'm just scared that he'll brak my heart. Ivy tells me that James is super nice but he's a bit hsy. One more point about James though, he's Australian-Italian. I'm not being racist or anything, but it is a point.  
  
Well I guess I should give him a chance, just one movie seeing I haven't seen one for ages. I'll just give him a call.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's notes: Hey! Thank you soooo much for reviewing. I wasn't going to put anymore up until I got a review. I don't think my story would be too popular because Looking For Alibrandi wasn't very well known in countries other than Australia. But oh well, I don't mind! ^_^; once again thank you for your review. If you liked the book Looking For Alibrandi, then read Saving Francesca. It's Melina Marchetta's second book and it's really good as well. Sorry, about this short chapter as well =o)! I'll post up another one. I've written them all, but it just takes time for me to type them up and I've got soooo much school work. Well, please keep reviewing! 


	3. chapter 3

I had a fight with Michael today. I guess it was my fault though. But he shouldn't have yelled at me. I was thinking about James and the double date. And I just got to work ( I still work at MacMichael and Sons). Well, one of the barristers asked me to photocopy something for her so I went to the photocopying room and did so. So while I was waiting for this stupid photocopier to work, I started thinking about James and then my mind accidentally drifted off to Jacob. And, well, uh, I got a little bit annoyed with god-knows-what, I dunno, it must be PMS or something, I just knocked over the vase onto the photocopier and uhhh. it stuffed up.  
  
It was no big deal or anything. We have three photocopiers at the firm. And the one that I stuffed just happened to be the oldest and most disliked one. Even my bosses didn't yell at me and they didn't even make me pay oor anything. But no-o, Michael just had to come up to me and take me to his office and throw a fit at me. I mean, what's his problem.  
  
Oh well, I guess, I'll go over and apologise later. I fight with him so much now. He is just so stubborn. He thinks he is the best at everything and never ever admits that his wrong. But for some reason, I love him and all these flaws that come with him. Michael Andretti is my father, and the fact is, I love that idea.  
  
Before I go and apologise, there is something veryr important I need to do. I need to talk to nonna.  
  
When I arrive, I see Michael sitting there already, sipping his coffee calmly but when I saw his eyes flicker towards me, his expression changed slightly. 'Hi nonna.' I say. 'Oh Ullo, my Jozzie, bella.' She replies in that Italian accent that I love.  
  
I look at Michael, and our eyes meet, he understands I need to talk to nonna. He excuses himself politely and leaves me and nonna in peace.  
  
'Nonna?' I start, in a serioius tone that she seems to notice. 'Yes Jozzie?' she replied 'I've got something to tell you. I think you should know.' 'Jozzie' she gasps, 'don' tell nonna dat you told Christina about Marcus, Jozzie, no, you wouldn't do dat to nonna.' 'Of course not nonna, I never would. This is about a booy from last year.' I whispered thee last sentence.'  
  
Nonna takes my hand and says, 'Tell nonna Jozzie, tell nonna.'  
  
'Well nonna. I've always wanted you to meet him. But there just never was the right chance. And now, it's too late.' A lump started to form at the back of my throat and I felt my eyes burning. Yet I continue. 


End file.
